


Part of the Whole

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: Pieces Verse Smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Untouched, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Oral Sex, Other, delighted by the fact thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Virgil and Roman and a first time that’s a little messy, but still perfect
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Pieces Verse Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166063
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Part of the Whole

**Author's Note:**

> the first smut in my [_Pieces_ verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745191) (most of which is sfw and can be found on my other pseud SoDoRoses), taking place between _Stitched Together_ and _Chipped Tea Sets_
> 
> thank you to [@star-tied](star-tied.tumblr.com) on tumblr for beta reading ilyyyyyyyyy

Virgil had never considered himself an especially affectionate person, but considering he was now almost positive he could rank kissing Roman as his first and foremost favorite pastime, he might have to amend that.

But Roman was just so _responsive –_ Virgil had never kissed anyone who shivered at the lightest brush of his fingers, who moaned at the faintest ghost of his breath, who whined so beautifully at the first touch of his tongue against theirs.

It was practically addicting.

Roman tugged artlessly at the hem of Virgil’s shirt and Virgil pulled back to smile coyly at him. They pouted slightly, fluttering their lashes and Virgil chuckled a little and sat up to take it off before leaning down to claim their mouth again.

Virgil cupped Roman’s face with the palm that wore his soulmark, because it never failed to make Roman near-instantly fall to pieces, and he wasn’t disappointed. Roman whimpered in the back of his throat, huffing a little when Virgil smiled against his mouth, and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck to arch up against him.

Dragging his hand down Roman’s neck and relishing the shudder it got him, Virgil bit down gently on their lip, swallowing the gasp. He trailed it down Roman’s side over his shirt, and Roman made a cracking, needy noise and hitched his leg up around Virgil’s hip, grinding against him.

That was… new. Virgil hesitated for a fraction of a second, scrambling to calculate how long they’d been together vs Roman’s inexperience vs the likelihood Virgil was pressuring them – but it was Roman who’d done it, so after a moment Virgil relaxed and leaned into it, grinding back and nearly purring at the pretty sigh Roman let out.

Virgil slipped his hand under the back of Roman’s shirt, brushing his fingertips against the spot where he knew Roman’s mark sat at the base of his spine. Their hips bucked against Virgil’s, and he broke away from their lips to press an open-mouthed kiss to their throat.

Groaning, Roman scratched at the back of Virgil’s neck encouragingly, rolling his hips, and Virgil grinned into his throat and scraped his own nails gently against the soulmark.

Roman always reacted a lot to touching each other’s soulmarks, but Virgil still didn’t expect what happened next.

Roman _wailed,_ their hands suddenly _desperate_ where they were scrabbling at Virgil’s shoulders, hips thrusting firmly once, twice, and then a third time before they gave a full-body shudder and went limp underneath him.

The moment stayed frozen for a long minute. Virgil felt like someone had abruptly tilted the floor underneath him, and Roman was panting lightly and rapidly turning a bright pink that made every freckle on his face stand out like a spotlight.

“… Roman?” said Virgil, his heart gradually picking up to a thunderous pace.

“ _Please_ don’t say anything,” whined Roman, throwing one arm over their face and looking utterly mortified.

“ _Roman,_ ” said Virgil, fingers involuntarily tightening on Roman’s hip, “Baby, did you just come?”

“I said don’t _say anything!_ ” repeated Roman, “Can we please at least _pretend_ I didn’t just spectacularly embarrass myself?”

“So you did?” said Virgil, strangled.

“ _Yes,_ okay,” said Roman, and it was like a bolt of _lightning_ went through every vein in Virgil’s body, “I- yes. Sorry.”

“You _really_ don’t have to apologize,” said Virgil, whose cock had gone from mildly interested during the kissing to so _very, very interested_ it was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Roman peeked out nervously from under his arm, eyes widening a little at whatever undone expression Virgil must be wearing, before slowly dropping their arms to their side.

“I- oh?” Roman said, clearly flustered.

Flushing deeper, Roman squirmed a little under his gaze, before biting their lip and cautiously sliding their hands up Virgil’s chest.

“Did… did you like it?” he said hesitantly.

“ _Roman,”_ Virgil hissed.

“You like that I came for you?” Roman continued, their voice one single, nearly breathless exhale.

Groaning, Virgil dragged his palm up Roman’s side, and something feverish and _delighted_ was blooming across Roman’s face, his eyes dancing with surprised joy, one hand creeping up to cup Virgil’s jaw.

“I want you to come, too,” they blurted, “I want to- see, and I want you to feel good, too, and-”

“Fuck, yes, anything,” said Virgil before he could even think about, in spite of the fact that he was nearly trembling with nerves. 

He’d thought he’d have more time to plan it, to make sure everything went smooth and easy and that Roman wouldn’t feel pressured or nervous – but Roman seemed _pretty incredibly not nervous_ and was basically talking directly to Virgil’s dick at this point, so throwing themselves in the deep end it was.

“What do you want, baby?” said Virgil, kissing his throat again, “Tell me what you wanna see.”

Licking their lips, Roman squeezed Virgil’s shoulders, their gaze so intent on him it was like they thought it was the most important question they’d ever been asked.

“Could- could you come the way I did?” he breathed, “Grinding on me? I wanna see your face.”

Just the _idea_ of getting off just from grinding on Roman was so hot Virgil thought he might combust. Nodding, he leaned down to give Roman’s lips a wet, clinging kiss before hitching their thigh up around his hip and thrusting.

Only for Roman to yelp and shove Virgil in the chest immediately.

Virgil scrambled off them instantly, rolling to the other side of the bed and feeling like he’d been doused in ice water. Roman was staring at the ceiling with a thoroughly startled expression.

“Are you okay?” Virgil demanded, heart pounding.

“Yes!” said Roman, rolling on his side and frantically reaching for Virgil, “Yes, I’m fine, it’s-”

They laughed nervously.

“Uh, not that, then, I guess,” he said sheepishly, “It- I wasn’t expecting to be so sensitive? And it was, um, uncomfortable. I just got startled, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“But you’re okay?” pressed Virgil.

“Very okay,” said Roman, leaning over to peck Virgil on the mouth. “Really truly, I promise.”

Relaxing, Virgil reached out to cup their face and draw one thumb over their cheek.

And actually, that- that helped. They’d tried something, and Roman hadn’t liked it, and he’d said so. It made a lot of Virgil’s nerves unravel, that he didn’t have to worry so much about Roman maybe saying yes when they didn’t mean it.

“Thank you for telling me,” said Virgil, “About not liking it, I mean.”

Roman squirmed bashfully.

“I- you’re welcome,” they muttered, flustered, and Virgil couldn’t help but lean in to kiss them again.

They traded soft, familiar kisses, Roman sighing into Virgil’s mouth and trailing his fingers along Virgil’s stomach. Virgil stroked his own hand up their arm, and Roman hummed happily.

“So, um…” they muttered, pulling back so there was just enough space between them for him to talk, “Do we have a plan B?”

“Anything you want, baby,” said Virgil honestly, “Just tell me and we’ll try it.”

Biting their lip, Roman thought it over for a moment.

“What if-” he started, “Could I- suck you off?”

Virgil let out a noise that was half-laugh, half-groan.

“Fuck, you’re so hot it’s killing me,” he groaned, grinning when it made Roman squeak and flush bright red, “Baby, the answer to the question ‘can I give you a blowjob?’ is pretty much always gonna be yes.”

“It’s polite to ask,” grumbled Roman, though their eyes were dancing with amusement.

Roman moved abruptly, like he was psyching himself up, scooting quickly down the bed.

“Easy, Roman,” said Virgil gently, “It’s not a race. You good?”

“Yeah,” said Roman, their whole face a pretty pink as they kneeled between Virgil’s legs, “Just- I mean. I’ve been… thinking about it, but I’ve also only read about it, obviously, and I have, uh-”

He laughed nervously.

“- no clue what I’m supposed to be doing,” they finished.

“That’s okay,” said Virgil, “It’s not a test, babe, I’m not gonna judge you.”

“I know,” said Roman, smiling softly, “I just- want it to be nice for you, is all.”

“It’s gonna be wonderful, because it’s you,” said Virgil, squeezing his hand.

Roman ducked their head sheepishly, before carefully maneuvering onto their stomach, resting their temple on Virgil’s thigh.

“Um,” he said quietly, “You’ll tell me, too, right? If it’s- not good?”

“I’ll tell you,” soothed Virgil, carding his fingers through Roman’s hair, Roman, Roman, _Roman,_ who was so sweet and so beautiful and creeping his curious fingers up Virgil’s thigh and cupping his groin through his boxers and _fuck._

Roman hooked their fingers in the waist of Virgil’s underwear and Virgil obligingly lifted his hips. Roman hesitated for just a second before carefully pulling them over Virgil’s cock and hooking the band behind his balls.

Virgil felt oddly nervous, suddenly very aware of all the ways his dick might be different from Roman’s and if that might weird him out, but then Roman took him firmly in hand and stroked carefully and Virgil let out a bitten off curse.

“It’s not that different,” Roman said almost idly, giving an experimental stroke, “I think yours is smaller than mine.”

Virgil burst into laughter, and Roman looked up at him, startled.

“What?” they half-laughed.

“Some people might have had their feelings hurt, Roman,” Virgil giggled, “Generally people don’t point that out.”

“I- Sorry?” said Roman sheepishly.

“Don’t be,” said Virgil fondly, scratching lightly at Roman’s scalp where his hand was still buried in his beautiful red hair and grinning when Roman leaned into it, “It was cute.”

Roman pouted slightly, and Virgil bit his lip to try and contain his hopelessly endeared laughter. The pout deepened and then they suddenly leaned in and licked firmly at the head of Virgil’s cock.

Virgil laughter died on a throaty groan, unconsciously tightening his fingers in Roman’s hair, and their breath ghosted across his skin as they gasped.

“ _Oh,_ ” they said, a little stunned.

Virgil tugged experimentally, and Roman made a helpless, insanely hot noise.

“Okay,” breathed Virgil, “That’s good then?”

Roman hummed, pleased and content, and then he wrapped his lips around the tips of Virgil’s cock and hummed again.

“Fuck, that is _also good,_ ” hissed Virgil, “Really good, baby, _fuck_.”

Keeping just the head in their mouth, Roman ran their tongue experimentally along the underside as they stroked the shaft with their hand, bobbing their head a little. He glanced up through his lashes at Virgil, who barely managed not to buck into the slick heat of his mouth.

Roman hummed happily again, and Virgil let out a string of breathless curses. The touch of Roman’s fingers and lips and tongue were so gentle it was maddening, but Virgil didn’t dare try to push and make them feel like he was rushing them to figure it out.

Roman tried to take more in his mouth, and Virgil felt a hint of teeth and a slight jerk of Roman’s head before he pulled back again.

“Careful,” said Virgil, petting their hair soothingly, “You don’t have to take that much.”

“But I _want-”_ whined Roman, before their eyes went round as quarters and they hurriedly hid their face in the crook of Virgil’s hip.

Virgil was going to _lose his mind._

“Don’t worry,” he purred, gently coaxing Roman’s head to tilt up and look at him, flushed and embarrassed and absolutely _perfect._

“You can have anything you want,” said Virgil, “Just go slow, okay?”

Which was pretty much Virgil signing himself up for some truly exquisite torture, but Roman gave him a shy smile and a nod and it was so, so worth it.

Taking Virgil in his mouth again, Roman did in fact go _maddeningly_ slower this time, bobbing his head carefully to take Virgil maybe halfway before pulling back again. Their mouth was all slick, liquid heat, and the more confident their touch grew the harder Virgil struggled to keep himself still, to not grip Roman’s hair the way that had made them moan so pretty and see what other noises they might make if Virgil fucked their mouth.

Roman pulled off with a slick pop and a quiet gasp when the noise made Virgil pull at his hair again, before looking up at Virgil with an expression that was a lot more sheepish than it was flirtatious.

“Uh- Virgil?” they said cautiously.

“Yeah?” said Virgil, trying not to pant too obviously.

“This is- very nice,” they said awkwardly, “And I would- very much like to try again some time, but my, uh, jaw is starting to ache?”

Fuck. How was Roman so- so _everything,_ so wonderful and sweet and endearing and the best thing that ever happened to Virgil, and Virgil made a soft crooning noise before he’d even thought about it, reaching for Roman’s hands and gently pulling him up the bed.

“That’s fine,” he cooed softly, “So fine, baby, thank you for telling me. You did so good.”

They made a strangled, flustered noise and hid their face in Virgil’s neck, but Virgil didn’t let them stay there. Cradling his jaw, he tilted Roman’s head up and pressed their lips together, licking into his mouth when Roman gasped and groaning when Roman pressed himself forward until there was barely enough space for Roman’s hands between them.

“I could-” they gasped, pulling away just a little, “I could use my hand?”

Virgil nodded fervently, kissing him again as Roman shifted his own hips back just enough to worm his arm between them and take Virgil in hand.

Roman’s hand slid easily over Virgil’s cock, slick with their spit and Virgil’s precum and their hand feverishly hot. Roman seemed to be a lot less cautious with this, and Virgil groaned into his mouth, thinking of Roman doing this to himself, stroking himself and maybe thinking of Virgil while he did it-

Virgil hand slipped into the hair at the back of Roman’s neck and pulled them forward to kiss them so fiercely they _keened_ into it, squeezing Virgil’s cock in retaliation – and then there was only the slick heat of their mouths together and the beautiful slide of Roman’s hand as Virgil felt himself spiraling higher.

Virgil was panting too hard to keep the kiss, and when they broke apart he found words spilling out of his mouth before he’d even thought about them.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, “So perfect, Roman, so good for me baby-”

Whining, Roman leaned needily into the hand cradling his face, and Virgil stroked his thumb over Roman’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together and his heart _throbbing_ at the soft, love-struck expression in Roman’s eyes.

“ _Perfect_ ,” he gasped again, bucking into Roman’s fist, “Perfect, baby, I love you so _much-”_

Roman surged forward to capture Virgil’s mouth in a kiss so fierce it dazzled, and with a strangled moan into their mouth Virgil felt himself come all over their hand.

Panting into Roman’s mouth, Virgil laid still for a moment, catching his breath. Roman nuzzled his nose against Virgil’s, unceremoniously leaning back to wipe his hand off on the sheet before crowding up against Virgil’s front and looking up at him with those wide, liquid green eyes.

“… So,” said Roman after a minute, quiet and cautious and so _visibly_ eager for Virgil to tell them how well they’d done, and Virgil wrapped his arms around them to pull them firmly against him.

“Wonderful,” he said, dropping a kiss on Roman’s forehead, “I meant it, you were perfect. You did so beautifully, baby, you did everything exactly right,”

Roman was practically vibrating in Virgil’s arms, eyes dancing, and Virgil couldn’t help but lean in to place several loud, over-exaggerated kisses on his cheek.

“And I’m so proud of you,” Virgil continued, just a little more seriously, “For telling me when you didn’t like something. You did so well.”

Shifting a little, Roman’s expression wavered between pleased and embarrassed.

“I mean-” they muttered, “…yeah?”

“It was so brave of you,” said Virgil, “Really.”

Roman still looked slightly dubious, and Virgil took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“I was nervous,” he said quietly, “And worried. That you’d do things you didn’t want, just because I did, or because you felt like you should, or like you couldn’t say no. It made _me_ feel better too, when you told me what you didn’t like.”

“You were nervous?” Roman asked in a small voice.

“ _Yeah,”_ said Virgil, “A lot. So much. I wanted it to be perfect for you. You deserve it.”

“It was,” they said quietly, “It really was, Virgil.”

Smiling, Virgil leaned in to kiss their cheek again, and Roman nuzzled his nose.

“You wanna cuddle?” Virgil asked him.

“Hmm, one second,” said Roman, moving away, and Virgil felt the loss of them in his arms like a physical ache.

“I’m going to put these in the laundry,” said Roman, gesturing at his sleep pants, “Before I get even more uncomfortably sticky than I already am.”

Virgil froze for a single mortified moment, before groaning and hiding his face in his arms.

“…What?” said Roman incredulously, “What is it?”

“ _Other people_ do our _laundry!”_ exclaimed Virgil.

Roman stared for a long moment, before snorting once and then breaking into a fit of giggles.

“Stop laughing!” said Virgil, who was a bit of a hypocrite because he was also laughing, albeit a little hysterically.

Roman’s giggles morphed into a full-out belly laugh, and Virgil crossed his arms and scowled at them.

Shaking his head, Roman hurried over to the laundry basket and stripped out of his pants, before rushing back over, crawling into the bed, and beginning to place enthusiastic, giggly kisses all over Virgil’s face.

“I’m going to die of embarrassment the next time I see a laundry maid and you’re laughing at me,” deadpanned Virgil.

“I love you,” said Roman, grinning, “And I did go through puberty in this room you know, I assure you the maids have already cleaned all sundry of fluids off of my sheets before now.”

“ _Dying_ , Roman,”

“We can try and clean them off with a washrag later, if you’re so worried,” laughed Roman, “But I was promised cuddles and I intend to collect.”

Virgil melted immediately, opening his arms for Roman to crawl into and squeezing them tight against his chest.

“I love you,” mumbled Roman.

“I love you, too,” said Virgil, kissing their forehead.

Virgil figured he could worry about the laundry later.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com) where i would be delighted to talk about the smut in this incredibly repressed universe lol


End file.
